Young Justice: Crisis on Earth-3
by mstheresa
Summary: When the team gets a visitor from a different world, everything they thought they knew about the galaxy gets turned sideways. Alex Luthor is not what he seems to be. When they find out the real reason Alex is there, they have to make choice. Stay home or help a world were everything is backwards to them.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Luther took a deep breath as he stared at the portal with large eyes. He could feel his friends standing somewhere behind him. Finally Rose spoke, "Well Alex, are you going cause it looks to me that you're too afraid to go." Alex responded quickly, "No I am not afraid of this Earth. I just fear for the three of you." Tara rolled her eyes, "We can look after ourselves Alex." Alex winced at the thoughts that entered his mind. He sighed, "I just want to make sure you guys aren't going to…." "Die?" suggested Jason softly. "Like Tommy, Tuppence, Snow Jr., and Glimmer did? Cause Alex they sacrificed themselves for the Team."

Alex closed his eyes and remembered what had happened to those four and to Simon.

_Flashback One_

"_Don't worry Alex, Tuppence and I can take care of this mission." Tommy Terrific said cheerfully. Alex smiled softly and nodded to him, his sister and Blue Hood gesturing at them to leave through the Zeta Platforms as Glimmer and Snow Jr. came up behind him. Snow Jr. stepped up to Tuppence Terrific and said softly as he gave her a hug. "Be careful, Babe." Tuppence smiled and said, "We will. Love you hon." And with that they were gone._

_When Blue Hood had returned with Tommy and Tuppence's bodies, Snow Jr. took one look at her pale form and ran from the room crying ice cold tears._

Alex winced and sighed. The Terrific Twins would never be forgotten. According to Jason they had been murdered trying to protect him while he was trying to finish up the computer bomb by Ultraboy and Supergirl. Then a couple months later while on patrol with Blue Hood, Snow Jr. and Glimmer another casualty happened.

_Flashback Two_

_When his team had become under fire from an Archer, Alex had immediately contacted Simon and informed him to bring Gaea and Destroyer and hurry. Glimmer was trying to protect Snow Jr. as Blue Hood threw small semi-deadly bombs at Crimson Arrow, the former protégé of Crimson Archer. Snow Jr. had been hit immediately during the small and deadly attack. Alex sat down next to Snow Jr. and Glimmer and told her. "Go help Blue Hood, I'll protect him." She nodded and moved off._

_Alex looked down at him and gently touched his arm, "You're going to be alright Junior. I absolutely refuse to lose another member of the Team." Snow Jr. winced and responded, "Sorry Alex. I think Crimson Arrow hit me with a heater of some type. I'm melting. At least I'll get to see Tuppence again." And then he faded._

Alex smiled sadly after that particular memory. Snow Jr. had almost sounded happy to be dying. He winced and thought about Simon.

_Flashback Three_

"_I'll hold off the Martian while you guys take care of her." Simon hissed as he and Lady Martian fought each other in their minds. Just as Alex and Blue Hood had taken a step toward her, Darkwing and Ultraboy darted forward to stop them. Then as they were fighting Alex heard a scream. He spun around and caught Simon before he hit the ground and then he looked up and demanded something to Lady Martian, "What did you do to him Martian?" She smiled smugly then responded._

"_I fried…..his…..mind sweetie. Any other questions before you join him" she said. Then he saw Blue Hood dart forward and jab her in the neck before she could fry his mind._

Simon was still at a hospital the last time Alex checked although he was doing better and could be released at any time. Then there was the worst loss of all in Alex's opinion. The loss of Glimmer.

_Flashback Four_

"_Leave them alone Darkwing" growled Blue Hood. "Your argument is with me not them." He gestured at his friends who were tied up and waiting death. Alex gulped as his friend stood there glaring at Darkwing, Owlgirl, and Talon. The team had been captured all except Blue Hood who had been running the comms when the Team had been taken._

_Now he stood there as Darkwing spoke, "My fight is with the entire team not just with you Hood." He smiled and walked over to Glimmer. He ran a hand through her hair. Then he turned to Talon. "This is your chance Talon. Kill her." Then he stepped back and watched as Talon drove his hand through her forehead. Alex was screaming her name. "Glimmer!"_

Alex shook the thoughts of Glimmer away and turned his thoughts toward what he was going to do. Alex was going to Earth-1 for help. Suddenly Jason announced, "Their here. They just breached the security syst….." "Yes" a voice responded. "We just breached the security system Hood." Darkwing, Ultraboy, Supergirl, Kid Quick, Lady Martian, and Crimson Arrow approached. Jason glanced back at him. "Go Alex we'll take care of them until the portal closes." Alex nodded and then darted toward the portal.

He heard Darkwing scream, "Stop him" but it was too late he entered the portal just as those six fell on his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Mount Justice, March 13: 4:05pm

Dick Grayson aka Nightwing studied the growing data on the Lights activity's with worry. The growing data was simply overwhelming to some people and so naturally it fell on Nightwings shoulders to study it. Just as he was about to click on a link, his little brother Tim Drake aka Robin entered with two of his friends Bart Allen aka Impulse and Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle. Dick quickly shut down the link not wanting to worry the younger three heroes.

As he closed down the boards, the female voice that would alert the team of intrusion announced, "Unknown energy impulse detected." The sirens started going off. Dick glanced at Bart as the rest of the team ran into the area. "Friend of yours?" he asked. Bart shook his head looking mystified like the rest of the team. Dick himself was surprised but he did his best not to show it. A flash of light and then there was a red-haired boy that looked about sixteen on the floor.

The red head looked up at them and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." The boy paused then continued, "I don't mean to be rude but which Earth is this, Earth-1 or Earth-2?" Conner frowned at the boy and said, "Excuse me?" The boys eyes widened. "Did I say something wrong?" Dick found his voice and said, "No, it's just that no one here has ever heard of Earth-1 or Earth-2." The boy gave a small nod. Cassie cleared her throat and said, "Why don't you sit down and tell us who you are and where you're from."

The boy took a deep breathe then spoke, "Ok. Well…. What do you know about parallel Earths?" Dick frowned. "Not much." He stated. "Just what the League thinks we need to know." The boy nodded and then continued, "I'm from a parallel Earth." Dick and every member of the team froze. The boy continued, "On my Earth everything is backwards to the way it is here, Earth-1 I think. The people who are heroes here are villian's on my Earth." Dick found his voice, "And your name is?"

The boy took a deep breath and then continued, "I am Alex Luther, son of the greatest hero on my Earth Lex Luther. My father is the only surviver of the complete destruction of our worlds Justice League. While he was gathering renforcements here to finally defeat the Crime Syndicate, the team for apprentices of my Earth was defending our home from the Young Crime Syndicate. They are dangerous. They have already killed many of my team. I came here to ask you to help us finnish the Young Crime Syndicate as your Justice League helped finnish the Crime Syndicate."

Dick stared at the boy in front of him. He could feel his entire self concentrating on this choice. He glanced at the team. As he did he noticed that some of them had obviously already made their choice. He turned back to Alex, "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not going to let an innocent Earth be destroyed." The rest of the originals on the team nodded in agreement. M'gann spoke, "I think I speak for most of the team when I say that we are definatly going to help you with this." Alex grinned and said, "So who's all coming?" Dick cleared his throat, "Me, Miss Martian, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Impulse, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, Robin, and Batgirl. The rest of you stay and take care of League missions while we're away. Mal your in charge."

Dick then turned toward Alex. "So whats the plan?" Alex smiled, "You'll see."

Earth-3, Mt. Justice, March 13: 4:30pm

When they first appeared in the big large room, all they could see was the stunned faces of people that looked like them. Dick froze as Alex said, "Crap! I was hoping they'd be gone by the time I got back." The boy in charge looked pissed. He was dressed completely in black with a blood red bird on his chest. "We don't have time for this. Kill them." He stated in a cold voice. The villains attacked with great strength but quickly Nightwing took other the situation. He nodded and the team all bound off and slammed into the other team.

Alex whistled, "Wow, I've never seen anyone retaliate so fast ever." "A short lived victory I assure you," the boy in charge of the Young Crime Syndicate stated. Nightwing turned to face him. In a instant he knew that this boy was as smart as he was and at the very least very cruel. The boy studied him and Alex for a moment before prepairing to attack. Just before he could though someone swung in from the ceiling and knocked him into a wall. The new boy turned to them and told Alex, "It took you long enough Luther."

"My apologize Todd." Alex responded coolly. "And this is?" Nightwing asked studying the new boy carefully. Alex turned and said, "This is one of my teammates, Jason Todd aka Blue Hood."

Nightwings eyes widened behind his mask.


End file.
